Volver a casa
by Lian Kirito-kun
Summary: Nuestra misión de hoy es volver a casa.


**Volver a casa**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto. la historia a continuación es de mi total autoría. Prohibida la copia de la misma.

* * *

**Summary: **Nuestra misión es volver a casa.

* * *

Odiaba ir a ese sitio. No entendía como hacía Kakashi para pasarse siempre por allí y quedarse horas viendo esa estúpida roca que representaba a los caídos en batalla. Creía que era un sentimiento masoquista aquel, pero ahí estaba, viendo el nombre de uno de sus compañeros desaparecido en misión.

_Haruno Sakura…_

Aún no caía del todo. No sabía si era por pensamiento estúpido o qué pero para él ella era intocable, algo así como "inmortal", no creía que alguien pudiera matarla o hacerle algo porque allí estaban ellos… para _protegerla_ del enemigo. Aunque una patada o un zarpazo por parte de ella y te desfiguraba la cara.

Suspiró. Ya hacían tres años de su desaparición y no habían encontrado rastro alguno de ella ni los rastreadores de chakra habían podido dar con ella y menos que menos los escuadrones ninjas que había mandado Tsunade ante la desaparición de su discípula, a la cual amaba como a una hija.

Los días se transformaron en semanas y las semanas en meses. Tsunade no quiso dar el brazo a torcer pero al año y medio, de tripa corazón y un dolor profundo en el alma, ordenó que pararan con la búsqueda.

Naruto, abatido y desolado, no se rindió hasta pasado dos años mientras que Kakashi se había vuelto un tanto más frío. La copia barata tomaba sólo misiones ANBU junto con Kakashi quien ya casi ni andaba por la aldea. En el fondo sabía que lo hacían para dar con el paradero de la Haruno, pero era inútil.

_Ella ya no estaba…_

— Teme te andaba buscando — gritó Uzumaki alzando la mano cuando lo vio cruzar por una de las calles de la aldea. Sasuke se detuvo para mirarlo con su expresión indiferente de siempre.

— ¿Qué querías, dobe?

— Vamos a Ichiraku 'ttebayo — dijo simplemente. Naruto ya no era el mismo de antes e intentaba no demostrarlo mucho tampoco. Fingiendo que todo estaba bien y sólo siendo él el único sabedor de las angustias y llantos nocturnos del rubio.

— Hmp — lo siguió mansamente.

Había vuelto a la aldea y sufrió lo que todo traidor tenía que sufrir: prisión sin derecho a visita por seis meses, luego prisión domiciliaria siete meses con estricta vigilancia de los ANBUs. Luego vino el periodo de adaptación en el cual estuvo acompañado de uno de sus compañeros de equipo, podía elegir a quien quisiera pero al mes rotaban para no hacer tediosa la vida del otro.

Su preferida era Sakura, ella era realmente molesta pero admitía que hacía unas muy buenas tartas de tomate y todas las comidas que conllevaran esa fruta. Además de que le lavaba la ropa sin hacer tanto escándalo como Naruto y siempre le sonreía hasta en sus peores días.

Cuando le tocaba Kakashi y/o Naruto deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el mes pasara volando porque los muy malditos le hacían cubrir sus gastos con la excusa de que perdían su valioso tiempo en él cuando podrían estar haciendo algo más productivo y entretenido. Naruto gastaba su dinero en ramen y Kakashi le hacía comprar comida que después ni comía.

Pero, en cambio, Sakura nunca le pedía nada. Sólo que llenara las despensas de comida para que ella pudiera hacerles de cenar y luego cada uno hacía su vida estando en la misma casa.

Cuando ella estaba, su casa olía a limpia y a lavanda. Las sábanas siempre estaban limpias y los pisos de madera relucientes, logrando ver su propio reflejo en él. Si no tuviera la estúpida condena esa que la tenía dando vueltas por su casa y no fuera tan orgulloso, admitiría que ella podría ser la esposa perfecta. Pero se lo guardaba y agradecía ante sus atenciones.

Cursaron esos dos años y Sasuke por fin era libre demostrando su lealtad a la aldea por las tareas que se le encomendaron – siempre dentro de Konoha. También, logró su primera misión, después de tanto tiempo, de alto rango en equipo y fue ahí cuando pasó eso.

Se habían separado en el campo de batalla contra unos cuantos ninjas renegados que los atraparon desprevenidos. Entre ellos estaba el cabecilla que no era ningún pobrecito y fue el que los hizo caer en la trampa.

Cuando logró despertar, miró automáticamente a la mesita de su lado derecho y no había nada. Observó hacia todos lados sacando de un tirón las sábanas y poniéndose de pie de inmediato mientras se vestía a las apuradas. Una enfermera se presentó frente a él e intentó detenerlo, aún estaba muy débil y no debía moverse con tal brusquedad.

La apartó de un empujón y salió del cuarto. Se cruzó con miles de enfermeras y ninguna era ella y cuando llegó a la recepción pidió por ella pero la cara de la chica – antes sonriente – le mostró una mueca triste y negó con la cabeza.

Sasuke golpeó la mesa del mostrador y escuchó el llamado de su sensei. Volteó y éste le indicó que lo siguiera.

— _¿Dónde está? _— pero Kakashi no respondió y abrió la puerta de un cuarto. Allí estaba el rubio con las manos en el rostro, temblando, hipando. Ambos entraron y vieron lo que Naruto sostenía en su mano.

Sasuke se lo arrancó brutamente y observó la chapa con el símbolo de la hoja. Reconocía la tela roja, era de Sakura. Miró a Kakashi buscando una respuesta y él sólo negó y miró hacia la ventana.

— _No es cierto… _— murmuró Naruto quien apretaba sus puños, clavándose las uñas en sus palmas —: _Ella debe estar bien… sólo debe ser una broma… ¡Sí! ¡Eso! Una broma… una muy mala broma… seguramente deben haber cámaras o la vieja no la deja venir con nosotros porque está llena de trabajo y ella es muy responsable, ayuda a dirigir el hospital… lo dirige, Sakura-chan lo dirige porque ella _— y siguió hablando, diciendo muchas cosas sin sentido, entrando en la negación.

Suspiró. Recordar eso lo ponía del culo y más un día como ese, veintiocho de marzo. Revolvió el caldo con sus palillos y miró desinteresadamente al rubio que no podía terminar su segundo plato, extraño en él porque podía jurar ante cualquiera que a su primer plato, el rubio ya había tragado seis.

— Hoy es su cumpleaños…

— Hmp…

El silencio los volvió a sumergir. Sasuke se estaba fastidiando y sacó dinero de su bolsillo derecho, pagando su parte. Naruto hizo lo mismo y saludó amablemente a quien siempre se encargaba de alimentar su vicio de ramen y salió tras el pelinegro.

— Bueno, mañana tenemos misión… — soltó Naruto casualmente —: Kakashi será el capitán del equipo…

— Hmp…

— Di otra cosa teme — se quejó Naruto frunciendo los labios en un mohín. Sasuke lo ignoró completamente y le dio la espalda —: Maldito maleducado… le falta el respeto a su futuro Hokage — murmuró mientras se alejaba, en dirección a su casa.

Una sonrisita se dibujó en los labios de Sasuke al oír lo último. Naruto aún soñaba con ser Hokage y recordaba muy bien las charlas con Sakura con respecto a eso. Ella tenía fe en el rubio, decía que él sería el mejor de todos los Hokages porque tenía buen corazón y su sentido de la justicia era admirable.

— _Será un mal Hokage… es demasiado despelotado y bobo _— contestó el moreno a lo que Sakura rió dándole la razón. Pero al ver como abría los labios, sabía que venía un "pero" o una defensa a favor del rubio.

— _Pero te olvidas de algo muy importante Sasuke-kun _— ella rió al ver su ceño fruncido —: _Naruto no está solo… recuerda que Shikamaru será su fiel guía… Kakashi-sensei estará allí también, tú y yo… _

— _«¿Tú y yo?» eso suena muy bien eh _— sonrió coquetamente, sonrojando y haciendo reír a Sakura.

— _¿Desde cuando eres un "Don Juan"? _— se burló y él le empujó el rostro con la mano, haciendo chillar a la pelirrosa —. _¡SASUKE-KUN! _— se quejó escupiendo mechones de su pelo y acomodándoselos en su lugar —: _Eres un bruto _— le recriminó y él carcajeó.

Ella había sido la única que lo había escuchado reír de verdad… y también la última.

….

— Maldito Kakashi — masculló por lo bajo. El copyninja no se dignó a aparecer. Parecía que la costumbre no se quitaba y cuando sintieron el "puff" seguido de la presencia de su ex sensei, Naruto lo atropelló lleno de reprimendas que Kakashi fingió escuchar con atención y simular pena por ello.

Se pusieron en marcha. La misión era sencilla: buscar unos documentos de vital importancia a la aldea de la Hierba. En ellos se firmaban unos tratados con respecto a ayuda recíproca en caso de emergencias si estallaba alguna guerra.

Últimamente las cosas en el país del Fuego estaban jodidas y querían tener los mayores aliados posibles.

Pasaron la primera noche cerca de un arrollo y emprendieron nuevamente camino llevándoles tres días de viaje.

No tuvieron mayores contratiempos. Pasaron a una sala en la cual le entregaron los documentos y le ofrecieron hospedaje en uno de los hoteles de su aldea. Sólo aceptaron por una noche ya que al otro día emprenderían viaje, querían volver lo antes posible.

Ya era de tarde cuando fueron emboscados por ninjas contratados por enemigos para evitar la unificación de esas dos aldeas. Corrieron y se enfrentaron a los diez ninjas que redujeron en cuestión de minutos.

Era demasiado difícil que Kakashi perdiera el sentido de orientación, pero allí estaban, varados en el bosque y no sabían hacia donde ir.

Naruto estaba que se moría de hambre y llorisqueó hasta hartar a los otros dos. Kakashi no demostró irritación pero Sasuke se las cobró dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y haciendo que éste chillara aún más, ganándose otros dos más, uno extra para que aprendiera cerrar la boca un rato.

Cada uno iba enfrascado en lo suyo cuando un delicioso aroma llegó a sus narices y sus estómagos rugieron ante aquello. Siguieron el aroma a comida, no sólo indicaba que podían encontrar comida sino que, también, civilización y así podrían guiarse hasta encontrar el camino si algún buen samaritano les indicaba donde.

El primero en llegar fue el hiperactivo rubio quien se frenó cuando vio a un pequeño cuerpo encogido en el suelo. Por la pequeña contextura y el vestido floreado de verano supo que era una mujer. Esta vez no cayó como cuando encontró a Haku. No, no.

— Hola niña — saludó él animosamente exaltando a la chica que se puso de pie sosteniendo su sombrero para que no se le cayera y en la otra mano una canasta con flores y hierbas.

Naruto se quedó callado, eso no era bueno fue lo que pensaron Kakashi y Sasuke cuando sus ojos se encontraron, y corrieron hacia esa dirección encontrando a Naruto de rodillas mirando a la chica fijamente.

Sasuke no entendía muy bien por lo que miró a Kakashi y ver su único ojo visible demostrando horror y sorpresa, le indicaba que no estaba todo bien. Giró su rostro y la vio, allí, mirándolos con cierto temor y duda.

— Sa-sakura — murmuró Sasuke observándola incrédulo. Se refregó los ojos varias veces y luego activó el Sharingan para saber si aquello era una ilusión, pero no.

_Era ella…_

¡ERA ELLA!

— ¡Sakura-chan eres tú! ¡Te extrañé! — gritó Naruto poniéndose de pie y lanzándose sobre ella, abrazándola.

La chica se tensó y lo miró con espanto, pero al ver que el rubio lloraba y balbuceaba, optó por quedarse quieta observándolo.

— Sakura-chan veo que estás bien… — dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa y su ojo visible brilloso, parecía querer largarse a llorar pero se contuvo.

Sasuke se quedó estático, observándola, recorriéndola de arriba abajo, fijándose si faltaba algo de ella. No sólo se encontró con que estaba enterita sino que estaba radiantemente hermosa y perfecta.

Sus ojos verdes brillosos y llenos de vida, la piel blanca como siempre y sus pómulos sonrosados por el calor. Pero… había algo que le llamaba la atención y era su aura. Si bien era exactamente como la recordaba, haber vivido mucho tiempo con ella hacía que él la reconociera como sea y no reconocía a esa Sakura.

— Sakura-chan… Sakura-chan — dijo emocionado el rubio —: Te buscamos por cielo y tierra… y por fin te encontramos… ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué no volviste? ¿Te hicieron daño? Dinos… dinos — soltó demasiado animado, tomándola de los brazos y mirándola directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Qu-quién eres? — murmuró la chica dejando congelado al rubio. Kakashi suspiró con pesar y Sasuke inspiró fuertemente.

— Sa-sakura-chan no bromees jejeje — rió el rubio nervioso.

— ¿Quién bromea? ¿Por qué me tocas? — se apartó bruscamente —: ¡OTO-SAN! — gritó a todo pulmón obligando a Naruto que se tapara los oídos.

— Hija — de la pequeña cabaña, salió un señor y se acercó corriendo hacia ellos —: ¿Qué pasa hija mía? — dijo una vez cerca de ella y tratando de regular su respiración.

La chica se escondió detrás de él y le señaló a los tres hombres que el señor reconoció como ninjas.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarles? — trató de sonar amable, pero se notaba su tono algo receloso.

— Hola señor… mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, ellos dos son mis alumnos, Sasuke y Naruto — los presentó señalando a cada uno —: Sólo pasábamos por aquí porque nos hemos perdido y queríamos saber si nos podría indicar una ruta para que salgamos al camino que nos lleve a Konoha — sonrió amablemente.

— Oh, ya veo — suspiró aliviado el señor —: Disculpe Kakashi-san por mostrarme así… es que no suelen andar muchos ninjas por aquí y no nos fiamos de nadie — señaló su frente, la placa con el símbolo, el hitae-ate —: Conozco Konoha, es una muy linda aldea… — sonrió. La pelirrosa le pellizcó el hombro y el señor dio un respingo poniéndose un poco rojo —. Otra vez, disculpe… mi nombre es Souma Akihiro y ella es mi hija Hanako — sonrió amablemente.

La chica hizo una pequeña reverencia ante la mirada de los tres hombres. Kakashi sonrió y correspondió el saludo, Naruto se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió radiantemente. En cambio, Sasuke no demostró un ápice de emoción y sólo hizo un movimiento con la cabeza.

— Deben estar hambrientos y cansados… vengan con nosotros — dijo amable el señor y miró a la pelirrosa —: Pon tres platos más que yo arreglaré el cuarto extra.

— Si, oto-san — dijo la pelirrosa sonriendo —: Vengan señores ninjas — y ella caminó siendo seguida por el morocho, quien se adelantó hasta ponerse a su altura.

Kakashi sonrió ante la actitud de Sasuke mientras que Naruto hablaba algo con el hombre adulto. Cuando llegaron a la cabaña, Hanako se quitó las sandalias y dejó la cesta sobre una mesa.

— Entren, no sean tímidos — dijo emocionada —: Hace mucho que no teníamos visitas… — sonriéndole al Uchiha quien le devolvió la sonrisa, sólo que una pequeñita.

Durante la cena, Sasuke no le quitó los ojos de encima. Era Sakura, no había lugar a dudas. Naruto hablaba con ella fluidamente mientras que Kakashi conversaba con el señor sobre la zona y las posibles rutas que lo llevarían al sendero de vuelta a casa.

Sasuke se puso de pie cuando todos terminaron sus cafés, Naruto hizo lo mismo y fue tras él, y la pelirrosa lo siguió para indicarle la habitación correspondiente.

Kakashi miró al señor de cabellos castaños y ojos alegres al ver a su hija marchar tras los dos muchachos, luego giró hacia Kakashi que con sólo la mirada pudo saber que el hombre iba a contarle algo.

— Ella no es mi hija… — Kakashi asintió, demostrando que prestaba atención —: Hace tres años la encontramos con mi difunta y amada esposa… recuerdo que hubo un estallido horrible, creímos que se había desatado la guerra y nos refugiamos en la casa… mi Amaya había creado una barrera de protección – ella era ninja – nos quedamos aquí, escuchando las distintas explosiones y los temblores… temíamos por nosotros y nuestras pocas cosas como la casa y la huerta… recién habíamos venido para estos lados en busca de tranquilidad… yo quería que ella dejara de hacer tan peligrosas misiones por lo que nos fugamos de Suna …

— ¿Ella era ninja de Suna? Vaya — susurró Kakashi —: Debió ser una gran shinobi…

— Lo fue… siempre hacía misiones peligrosas e importantes para la aldea, pero esa vida no era para ella, siempre me dijo que odiaba matar aunque fuera para proteger a su aldea, odiaba las guerras y las peleas… entonces le dije de irnos y nos pusimos a ahorrar… construimos esta casa en nuestros "viajes de comercio"… éramos ella y yo… hasta que, bueno — sonrió con nostalgia —: Apareció Hana-chan a nuestras vidas…

— Podría contarme eso por favor — pidió en un susurro Kakashi. El señor asintió.

— Al día siguiente decidimos salir a ver que fue lo que había pasado… inspeccionamos los alrededores para ver si encontrábamos algún indicio de pelea pero no había rastros por lo que aceptamos que eso había sido en alguna otra parte y no aquí… y cuando nos estábamos por volver, vi una mancha rosa y nos acercamos… era una jovencita herida… mi esposa sabía algo de enfermería, pues ella se curaba en sus misiones, y bueno… se veía tan indefensa, pero no nos fiamos tampoco porque no tenía ningún distintivo ni nada que indicara de que aldea proveniente era… lo único que sabíamos era su condición de ninja por su uniforme… la trajimos a la casa y Amaya se hizo cargo de ella con ninjutsu médico y al mes y medio abrió los ojos… le hicimos preguntas pero ella parecía ida… le preguntamos su nombre y no sabía que contestarnos, no sabía de donde venía ni quien era… Amaya intentó ayudarla a recordar algo pero fue inútil…

— ¿Sigue sin recordar?

— Si… cuando mi esposa falleció, me hice cargo de ella como una hija… es tan amable y dulce que simplemente me acostumbré a su presencia… con Amaya la habíamos llevado a la aldea de la Hierba para ver si recordaba algo, pero nada y la llevamos a dos aldeas más, cercanas, y tampoco… la llamamos Hanako porque la encontramos entre las flores…

— Oh, ya veo…

— Y ¿ustedes?

— Bueno nosotros… — dudó.

— Dígame Kakashi-san… ¿la conocen?

Kakashi sonrió bajo la máscara y asintió. El hombre sonrió con algo de tristeza. Era duro saber que podrían llevársela, pero él tampoco podía ser egoísta y prohibirle que recordara su vieja vida.

— Podría contarme sobre ella, Kakashi-san…

— Claro… — sonrió el peligris —: Su nombre es Sakura Haruno… ella es ninja médico y aprendiz de la Hokage… desapareció hace tres años en una misión de clase A… la buscamos un año entero y seguimos buscándola hasta hará dos meses… fue simple coincidencia que la encontráramos el día de hoy… — sonrió.

…

— Así que Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun ¿ustedes son ninjas de Konoha? Mi madre era ninja… pero por lo que sé, ella era de Suna…

— Oh, genial — dijo Naruto animosamente. Los tres estaban sentados en el piso de madera con la puerta corrediza abierta, viendo el cielo oscuro —. Nosotros somos jounins y siempre hacemos misiones de rangos muy altos porque somos muy buenos en lo que hacemos y la Hokage nos encomienda siempre buenas misiones como la de buscar documentos importantísimos o detener contrabando, proteger a personas importantes y siempre estamos al frente en las peleas 'ttebayo…

— Wow… deben ser muy buenos — dijo la chica emocionada —: Dime… ¿Cuál es tu especialidad?

— Buenos, soy bastante bueno en taijutsu… también hago el Rasengan que es como una esfera hecha totalmente de chacra y uso casi siempre alguna kunai o shurikens pero — y señaló a su silencioso compañero —: Él usa una espada… se llama Chokuto y el muy amargado nunca quiere prestármela — se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero que hizo reír a Sakura.

— Porque eres un usuratonkachi — la chica volvió a reír y aunque Naruto se sentía indignado por como le había llamado su amigo, sonrió al oír una vez más la risa de su querida pelirrosa.

— Hana-chan dinos ¿Qué sabes hacer?

— ¿Yo? Bueno, me gusta limpiar y hacer los quehaceres de la casa como cocina, planchar — empezó a enumerar con los dedos mientras miraba hacia arriba —: Sé cocer y me encanta juntar flores…

— No, no, no — negó Naruto moviendo la cabeza —: Yo hablo de jutsus y eso…

— ¿Como ustedes? — preguntó dudosa y ante la afirmación del chico ella negó —: No, no… yo no sé nada de eso…

— Pero ¿lo intentaste? — preguntó Sasuke mirándola. Ella negó nuevamente dudosa…

— Bueno… una vez yo… me gustaba una flor que crecía detrás de la casa y ese año no quiso florecer… oka-san me había dicho que había jutsus de todo y me dio curiosidad por lo que busqué alguno de regeneración o resucitación y encontré uno… practiqué con la flor hasta que la regresé a la vida — sonrió orgullosa y Sasuke correspondió a ello.

— Sa… Hanako — dijo Sasuke, ella lo miró curiosa —: Tú… ¿no sientes algo… diferente? — dudó, pero tenía que hacerlo.

— Mmm… ¿Con respecto a qué?

— No sé… recuerdas algo o sientes alguna sensación…

— Bueno — se quedó pensativa —: Siento algo así como tristeza… — en seguida se retractó —: ¡No! Eso no… nostalgia, sí… eso — sonrió.

— Nosotros también — susurró Sasuke.

…

— Muchísimas gracias por todo — dijo Kakashi al día siguiente. Todos estaban afuera, despidiéndose —: Fueron muy amables en hospedarnos y ayudarnos…

— No fue nada… — sonrió el señor y miró a ambos chicos. El rubio estaba con los ojos hinchados y rojos mientras que el otro mirada hacia otro lado, intentando aparentar indiferencia. Miró a su hija que tenía una pequeña sonrisa y luego al peligris que parecía ido. Suspiró sonoramente y se giró hacia la pelirrosa —. Hanako ¿te gustaría conocer Konoha?

La chica respingó y los demás la miraron automáticamente. Ella no sabía que decir y miró a su padre.

— Cla-claro ¿Por qué no? — sonrió.

— Éste señor dijo que no tendría problema en escoltarte hasta allá… — mirando a Kakashi quien le dio una sonrisa significativa —: Ve tus cosas, pequeña…

— ¡Pero oto-san! ¿Y tú? Yo no quiero ir si no vas tú… — tomándole de la mano entre las suyas. El hombre besó el dorso de la pequeña mano y le dio un apretón.

— Es tu oportunidad Hanako… no puedes quedarte aquí para siempre… debes salir al mundo…

— Oto-san — sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, el hombre estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no ablandarse —: Me sentiré muy sola… — murmuró bajo.

— Pero qué dices — soltó con gracia —: Esos tres hombres cuidarán de ti… — ella lo miró y éste en gesto cómplice agregó —: Además, el morocho ese parece que le interesas… — ella miró al Uchiha quien se puso rojo y le dio la espalda, haciendo reír a padre e hija —. Te quiero mucho pequeña — le acarició la mejilla con su mano libre, ella cerró los ojos, llorando aún —: Y quiero que seas feliz y conozcas lo que ya, seguramente, conozcas…

La chica lo miró a los ojos con sorpresa, el hombre le sonrió y le indicó con la mano hacia donde estaban el resto.

— Ellos te ayudarán a recuperar tu memoria… seguramente tienes una vida muy emocionante y aquí te la estás perdiendo… además, los chicos deben extrañarte — rió haciéndola reír también.

— Oto-san ven conmigo…

— No puedo cariño… esta casa no se cuidará sola y sabes que no puedo dejarla…

…

— ¿Todo listo chicos? — preguntó Kakashi, Sasuke y Naruto asintieron —: ¿Y tú, Sakura-chan? — miró a la pelirrosa con un toque paternal. Ella asintió aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Prometo venir a verte — dijo la chica al señor que había llamado padre por tres años y él asintió.

— Si, ahora ve… no los retrases más — rió el hombre, pero por dentro moría del dolor por dejar ir a la hija que nunca había podido tener y a la cual trató como tal.

— Bueno pequeños… nuestra misión de hoy es volver a casa — dijo Kakashi.

— ¡Si, sensei! — dijeron Sakura y Naruto al unísono. Sasuke asintió con ambas manos en los bolsillos.

— Andando…

El Team 7 estaba otra vez reunido, aunque las complicaciones y el trabajo serían bastante tediosos…

…

— Entonces yo soy una kunoichi ¿no? — los demás asintieron —: Y tengo súper fuerza… — sonrió.

— Pero necesitas tener un buen control de chakra y tú no recuer-

Los tres hombres saltaron cuando el suelo se destruyó bajo sus pies. Miraron hacia todos lados y vieron a la pequeña pelirrosa erguirse y mirar su mano con asombro.

— ¡Wow! Soy genial — chilló saltando en su lugar —: ¿Vieron?

Los tres shinobis se miraron y luego miraron a la pelirrosa y el destrozado suelo…

— ¡Mierda! Su fuerza sigue siendo igual de monstruosa — jadeó Naruto asustado.

— Yo creo que habría cosas que mejor no hacerla recordar — dijo Kakashi.

— Si… ¿no, teme? — miró hacia donde estaría Sasuke, pero no había nadie —. ¿Teme?

— Ehh Naruto… — señaló Kakashi y el rubio vio al morocho abrazar a la chica por el hombro.

— ¿Qué hace el teme? — frunciendo el ceño confundido.

— No lo sé… pero yo sé que no será nada bueno — lamentó Kakashi con un suspiro.

— Te contaré un par de cositas, Sakura… tú escucha atenta — la chica asintió algo confundida —. Bueno, Kakashi y el dobe ese no son lo que aparentan… ellos son…

Sasuke era el amo y señor de la venganza, hacer recordar un par de cositas sobre los otros dos haría que Sakura se desquitara no sólo por ella sino que también por él, esos dos lo habían fastidiado jodidamente los últimos tres años…

Y Sakura necesita recordar…

**Fin.**

* * *

**N/A:** _Holaaa! Me aparezco con un OS nuevo xD_

_Debo agradecer por todo el cariño que me han dado aceptando mis pequeñas creaciones y de paso vengo a comentar aquí para los que leyeron mi fin __**Por acosadora **__les daré una mala noticia. La dejaré en HIATUS temporal, estoy algo vaga y no se me ocurre nada xD pero prometo seguirla (…algún día)._

_En cuanto a __**Matar Dragones**__ he decidido esperar un poco más la actualización de esa, la idea es que llegue a los 20 reviews. Si llega a los 20 prometo actualizar. _

_Y bueno, eso… había otra cosa que quería decir pero no me acuerdo (si, soy bastante colgada)_

_Saludos y espero que les guste, dejen review pls xD_

_**~Una nueva fic hace feliz al lector y una review al escritor~**_

_Ja' ne!_


End file.
